


Ready and Waiting

by Vacillating



Category: Sins of the Cities Series - K. J. Charles
Genre: Anal Sex, Confusion, Families of Choice, Kink Meme, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacillating/pseuds/Vacillating
Summary: Nathaniel hadn’t known what to expect when he invited Justin, and Sukey and Emma, to come to Harpenden for Christmas. He certainly hadn’t been expecting this... but he is going to enjoy it. In short: Justin likes to experiment - on Nathaniel.





	Ready and Waiting

Nathaniel hadn’t known what to expect when he invited Justin, and Sukey and Emma, to come to Harpenden for Christmas.

He certainly hadn’t been expecting this. He shifted in his chair at the dinner table, not quite uncomfortable but unable to forget what was happening, and realised that Justin was watching him.

“Can we go tomorrow, Jus?” Em asked, presumably in addition to whatever Sukey had just said. Nathaniel had lost even the vaguest gist of the conversation some time ago.

“I expect so,” Justin said. “Can’t we, Nathaniel?”

Damn him, Justin had to know that Nathaniel hadn’t a clue what was being discussed. He was eating but hardly even knew what he was chewing. Nathaniel swallowed hard and prayed to whatever non-existent deity looked after the perverted and depraved that Sukey was suggesting something reasonable. “Yes, I should think so.”

Sukey beamed at him and Nathaniel reflected that he probably would have agreed anyway, whatever it was. He smiled back, then put another forkful of food in his mouth before he was tempted to say anything else.

Fortunately the meal ended soon after that. Justin sent the girls to play cards in the parlour, saying he’d do the washing up himself, and Nathaniel took the opportunity to follow him into the kitchen.

“Oh God, Justin,” he said, almost a moan, as soon as they were alone.

Justin shut the kitchen door firmly and put a bucket where it would rattle if anyone tried to come in. “How is it?”

“It feels…” Nathaniel had to take a deep breath. “It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before. It’s like you’re there even when you’re in another room. It’s like I’m ready and waiting but you never start moving. It’s like someone holding a cake in front of my mouth but never letting me have a bite.”

Grinning, Justin stepped towards him. “Ready and waiting, you say?”

“Oh God, Justin…”

“It’s having a big effect for a little rubber thing.” Justin was right in front of him now, not touching, but so close.

“It’s where you put it,” Nathaniel snapped back. “Did you know…” He trailed off, gasping, as Justin started undoing buttons and reaching inside clothing.

“I was going to wait until later,” Justin said conversationally as he worked on stripping Nathaniel, “but you’ve turned out to be so much more… responsive than I was expecting. You’ll have to go back out again soon, of course, and sit by the fire and let Sukey play card tricks on you, but I think we ought to make sure you can concentrate.”

“Please,” Nathaniel managed.

Justin took him by the shoulder and pushed him gently until he was bent over the kitchen table, a nice solid bit of wood to lean on. He grasped the flared base of the rubber device and Nathaniel expected that he was simply pull it out.

Instead, he gave it a little wiggle and Nathaniel groaned, half-protest, half-pleasure.

“Justin…”

“Yes?” Justin said. He was still moving it, teasing, obviously enjoying the tremors it was creating.

“Please,” Nathaniel said. “Oh God, please.”

“I do like it when you ask nicely,” Justin told him. “Do you remember when I had to ask nicely?”

It had been in this very kitchen and Nathaniel was sure he remembered it vividly, but no mere memory was vivid enough to reach him at the moment. “Please, Justin,” he said instead.

“One more minute,” Justin said. “You might be ready, but I’m not.” He let go and took a few steps forward, so that Nathaniel, head turned to the side as it rested on the table, could see him withdraw a small bottle of oil from his pocket and then unbutton his trousers.

Nathaniel usually took the time to admire this view but he only seemed to have shallow breaths left. Justin seemed to be running out of patience, too, because he slicked himself briskly and stepped back into position. This time he really did remove it – finally. Nathaniel only felt the absence for a moment, though, before Justin was able to push himself back in its place. It was, as Justin had said it would be, much faster than usual.

“So good,” Nathaniel said. “Justin.”

“Yes,” Justin said. He braced one arm on the table, curled the other around Nathaniel’s piece, and started fucking him properly.

Nathaniel, who had been at least half-hard for the last three hours – for three long, distracting hours, ever since Justin had said, “Wait, I’ve got something for you to wear,” as they changed out of muddy trousers after an afternoon walk through the woods – didn’t take long. He lay bonelessly over the table, breathing hard and letting Justin do as he pleased.

Justin said, “So good, princeling,” as he came.

He rested on Nathaniel’s back only for a moment before he was back to work – damp cloth to clean up, rubber device and oil back into a concealed pocket, assisting Nathaniel’s shaking fingers with redoing buttons. When they and the kitchen were respectable again, he moved the bucket from in front of the door and almost turned to start washing the dirty dishes, but then turned back.

“Nathaniel?” he said. “Usually you start talking again by now.”

“Yes,” Nathaniel replied, but didn’t find any more words. Instead he leant forward and kissed Justin, tender and thorough.

Justin went with it, but when the kiss ended he moved back just enough to look at Nathaniel carefully.

“It was good,” Nathaniel said, smiling. “Don’t worry. It was good. I’m just… overwhelmed.”

“I see,” Justin said, not quite convinced but not going to argue. “Are you ready to go and marvel at my familiar’s ability to identify the card you chose?”

“Nearly. Where did I agree to go, by the way? Over dinner.”

Justin grinned. “You’ll find out when we get there.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t find any evidence that Frank Young marketed his rectal dilator before 1892, so some time distortion may be at work here. Still, if anyone would have been an early adopter, I think it would be Justin. And for those who are wondering what Nathaniel’s let himself in for, Sukey and Emma are looking forward to their trip to the local sweet shop.


End file.
